Inazuma Wishes
by mangosparkles84
Summary: Ever wondered what Inazuma Eleven Characters would wish for if they could make a wish on a shooting star? Here's your chance to find out! CHAPTER 4 NOW UPLOADED! Please R&R! NOTE: I have finished accepting OCs! Any OCs submitted after now will not be accepted. Gomen!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Midorikawa's Wish

mangosparkles84: Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic and I want to get straight into the story without boring you with the usual stuff. Here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: mangosparkles84 doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, she owns only the plot.

Midorikawa groaned as the alarm clock went off. He twisted round to see the neon green numbers blaring at him, 20:45. He cursed himself for falling asleep, and got up. He opened his cupboard and picked out some random clothes. After yanking them on, he grabbed the camera and stood in front of the mirror. He looked normal. If Natsumi knew that he had fallen asleep... well that would have been the end of him. He opened his door a little bit and checked to see if anyone was outside. The coast was clear. Midorikawa then headed off down the corridor and stopped at a room. He knocked at the door and whispered,

'C'mon Hiroto! Are you ready? Remember what we promised that we'd do?'

A groggy voice whispered back,

'I remember. I'll be out in a minute. Did you remember the camera?'

'Yep.'

The door then opened to reveal a boy wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Midorikawa clapped his hands and led the red-head downstairs. They stepped out of the building and made their way down to a small campfire. On the way Hiroto asked Midorikawa why they were going outside at 21.00.

'We promised the whole Raimon Team that we'd go down to the campfire site and watch the shooting star and the meteor shower. It only comes around once every 76 years. The next time we see it will be when we are all old men, and some of us may even be dead. This might be our only chance Hiroto!'

Hiroto gave Midorikawa a satisfied grunt and continued to walk to the campfire. Endou, Kidou and Natsumi were there. Natsumi was spreading picnic blankets on the grass, and gave Hiroto and Midorikawa a death stare for being late. Endou and Kidou were toasting marshmallows on the fire. Endou shouted at Midorikawa and Hiroto, telling them to come over. They did so and saw the enthusiastic goalkeeper stuffing marshmallows into his mouth.

'If I get the angle just right the texture of the marshmallow will be harder on the outside and softer in the middle. The temperature must be extremely accurate, otherwise the molecular structure of the marshmallow will change, therefore resulting in a...'

'Ai yo, Kidou! Stop boring us with your science-y stuff. Just have fun! My marshmallow's ready!'

Endou lifted up the blackened substance on the stick and showed it to everyone. He then stuffed it into his mouth. Hiroto gawped at his goalkeeper friend eating the blackened marshmallow, without having any complaints.

Aki and Haruna came up and tapped Natsumi on the shoulder. Then they began helping her with the picnic blankets and laying out some food and snacks.

At 21.20 everyone on Raimon's soccer team was there. Kazemaru was selling donuts with Tsunami. Kogure was sprinkling chilli powder on the donuts when they weren't looking. Hiroto and Midorikawa were lying down on a picnic blanket and discussing new soccer tactics. Endou was playing a mini-match of soccer with Gouenji and Kidou. Natsumi, Haruna, Aki and Fuyuppe were all chatting and giggling on another picnic blanket.

Hiroto then said to Midorikawa,

'We are going to watch a meteor shower and a shooting star aren't we? Then aren't we supposed to make a wish? What would you wish for?'

'I'd wish for hair-curlers Hiroto.'

'Why would you want that?'

~FLASHBACK~

The green haired boy sat crying in front of a mirror. His carers at the Sun Garden had given him the worst thing imaginable... a hair-wash. He sat sulking with his arms crossed on a stool. A lady with bright pink hair was holding a hair-dryer. She was picking up the boy's hair and blowing it with her hair-dryer. He moaned and moaned but the lady wouldn't stop.

Finally she did stop and let him look at his hair. It was flowing loose and free, and the boy loved it. And so, each week the boy had his hair washed and dried and washed and dried and washed and dried until one day when the lady was going to dry his hair, he stopped her. She asked him what was wrong and he said that it was getting boring having straight hair. He wanted curly hair. The lady laughed in his face and dried it straight. The boy got upset and cried again. A few years later, after Aliea Gakuen was finished, he had the chance to dry his hair. No-one would get him the thing he wanted most in the world, which was hair curlers.

~FLASHBACK~

Midorikawa told Hiroto that he had been deprived of having curly hair a long time ago and Hiroto sat there with his jaws wide open. The one reason why Midorikawa was so upset a long time ago was because of HAIR-CURLERS? He shook his head and respected his friend's dreams.

54 minutes left until the meteor shower and the comet. 54 minutes left until a great chance for your dreams to come true. 54 minutes left to make a wish.

mangosparkles84: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story, there's just something that I'd like to ask of you...

Kazemaru: What she's trying to say is that she is accepting OCs for her story. She'd like you to fill in this form and PM it to her. OCs in reviews will not be accepted. Here's the form.

Name of Character:

What they'd wish for:

Why they'd wish for it:

mangosparkles84: Here's an example.

Name of Character: Midorikawa Ryuuji

What they'd wish for: Hair-Curlers

Why they'd wish for it: HE was deprived of curled hair a long time ago and has wanted it ever since. He has not been allowed to get it.

mangosparkles84: Make sure you send it to me ASAP because I will only be accepting the first 10 OCs. Thanks for reading and please go easy on the reviews! BYE ^_^!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revenge of the Tulips

Mangosparkles84: Hello again everyone! I have had quite a few OCs, but I have chosen one which I think that everyone would like. So here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: mangosparkles84 does not own Inazuma Eleven. She owns only the plot.

'Do we have to go Suzuno?' said a very irritated red-head.

'Yes we do Nagumo. Midorikawa and Hiroto invited us.'

Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya were walking along the high street of Inazuma Town. They were trying to find Raimon Jr. High, where their friends, Midorikawa and Hiroto were. They were invited to watch the meteor shower and the shooting star/comet which only came to earth once every 76 years.

Suzuno saw a waft of smoke rising behind one of the buildings. They headed over and saw the huge lightning insignia on Raimon Jr. High.

'So this was the school that Midorikawa smashed? It seems completely lame compared to Aliea Gakuen.'

Suzuno and Nagumo then went round the side of the school to see the annoying peppy goalkeeper with his orange headband, playing tag with some other of his friends. Nagumo saw Hiroto and Midorikawa on a picnic blanket and ran over. Suzuno walked over, and bought some donuts along the way.

'Hello Suzo and Nago! How have you guys been?' said Hiroto.

'I thought I asked you not to call me that, Hiri-Hiri,' replied Nagumo.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and everyone stopped. From the lightning emerged a figure with long flowing hair. His body was draped in a piece of cloth, which people would call a toga. This boy would put Kazemaru to shame if there was a competition about who was the girliest in appearance. Yes, it was the annoying; smooth talking, big-headed Aphrodi.

Aphrodi strode over to where Suzuno and Nagumo were.

'Hello Tulip-face. How have you been? I hope that you remember when I was a better football player than you on Korea's Team.'

'I haven't been bad, Goldilocks.'

Aphrodi then straightened up and spoke to all the people that were there;

'How could you Raimon footballers not have invited me to your party? I obviously play a big part in the meteor shower and the comet/shooting star. Without the help of me, being a god, you wouldn't have been able to celebrate this wonderful opportunity, because I control it.'

'The invite must have got lost Goldilocks!' Shouted Someoka.

Aphrodi tossed his hair and walked away with his nose stuck in the air.

'What would you wish for Burn? I wished for hair-curlers.' Said Midorikawa.

'BWAAHAHAHA! Hair-curlers? You are such a sissy Midorikawa... no wonder you were the captain of the lowest-ranking team in Aliea Gakuen.' Exclaimed Nagumo, 'I'd wish for a tropical Tulip island paradise that can attack Blond wannabe Gods, I'd be the king. I hate that stupid god. He is ALWAYS calling me Tulip-Face and I'd like to see him suffer in the hands of Tulip Face. Oh Yeah!'

48 minutes left until the meteor shower and comet. 48 minutes left until a great chance for your dreams to come true. 48 minutes left to make a wish

Mangosparkles84: How did you like my chapter? I'd like to thank xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx for Nagumo san's awesome wish.

Burn: Did you hear that Aphrodi? My wish is awesome and it will come true, so you'd better watch out!

Whole IE Cast and mangosparkles84: *sweatdrop*

Mangosparkles84: Thanks for the OCs people and please continue to send them in! If you want to know the conditions, please refer to the first Chapter! BYE ^_^ x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Long-lost Siblings

Mangosparkles84: Konnichiwa Minnasan! Sumimasen, I have been so busy with summer camp and other stuff that it has been a while since I last updated. Well here's chapter, please R&R!

Disclaimer: mangosparkles84 does not own Inazuma Eleven. She only owns the plot.

A girl with short brown hair smiled as Kazemaru handed her a donut. She sat down on a picnic blanket and stared up at the sky. She pulled up her hood and began to nibble her donut. So this was the great Raimon Jr. High, and her brother played with and against some of their students. She was the complete opposite of her older brother. While he was easy and outgoing, she was quieter and not as easy going. The last time that she saw him was about 5 years ago, when she was 7 and he was 8. They were playing in an Italian Park. The next day, he was taken away from her and she was left alone, without her parents or her brother. She could remember the way that he looked at her when they were being torn away,

'I'll find you again Yuna! I promise you that I will! I, Fideo Aldena swear that one day we shall be together again!'

She let the tears roll down her cheeks, free and true. It was painful for her to remember those times. There were a couple of boys sitting behind her, and they saw her crying.

'Are you okay? You seem pretty upset about something.'

'I'm okay, I was just thinking about a wish that I would make on the shooting star.'

'If you don't mind me asking, what would that wish be? I made a wish about hair-curlers.' Said the green-haired boy.

'Cool wish! My wish is that I would be able to see my brother again.'

'You like I have seen you somewhere before. Does your brother play soccer? If so, who does he play for?' said the red-haired boy.

'He plays for Italy's national team, and he's called Fideo Aldena. I'm Yuna Aldena, his younger sister. He was taken away from me about 5 years ago, and he has never kept in touch with me. I haven't even received a letter to say that he was alive... This year's FFI was the first time in 5 years that I had seen him and knew that he was alive.'

'That's really sad. If you do make that wish on the star it is sure to come true. Hopefully you'll see your brother again, and this time in person.' Said the boys.

Yuna smiled at them and then stared up at the sky.

41 minutes left until the meteor shower and comet. 41 minutes until a great chance for your wishes to come true. 41 minutes left to make a wish.

Mangosparkles84: And that's the end of that chapter! I hope you liked it! I'd like to thank MidoPikoSendoTenma for coming up with Yuna and her awesome wish. If you have any ideas for wishes in the story, please read the information at the end of the first Chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! BYE ^_^!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Childhood Crush

mangosparkles84: Hi guys! I am so sorry for the long gap between this chapter and the last. The last chapter wasn't very long... so I'll hopefully make this one longer!

Disclaimer: mangosparkles84 does not own Inazuma Eleven. She owns only the plot and her OCs.

The party was now in full swing, and all the people who studied at Raimon Academy were there. Haruna was having a busy time, trying to keep up with all the people who wanted to buy doughnuts and popcorn. Natsumi was shouting at some boys who were skateboarding on her picnic blankets, and Endou had decided to start up a game of soccer, much to the girls displeasure.

A girl with long flowing pink hair sat down on a picnic blanket next to a stony-faced Midorikawa. She smiled at him and asked him if he went to the school. He shook his head and pointed at Endou. She thanked him and headed over to the peppy goalkeeper.

"Konnichiwa Endou-kun! I have come from a very long way away to visit your school. There is someone here that I would like to meet. Do you know where Gouenji-kun is?"

"Of course I do! He's over there, by the wall. He's going to play in a few minutes, so if you want to speak to him, I think you should do it quickly. By the way, who are you?"

The girl had already run off to Gouenji, and didn't answer Endou's question. He went over to Kazemaru and whispered in his ear, 'who was she?' When she finally got to Gouenji, she brushed the hair off her face. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hi Gouenji-kun! Do you remember me? Angel Starling?"

Gouenji's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled.

"Hi there Angel, how have you been? Look, I'd love to catch up with you later, but right now I'm going to play some soccer. Do you want to play?"

"No thanks Gouenji-kun! Can we watch the shooting star together?"

"Maybe. I've gotta go. Bye!"

Gouenji sprinted off towards the football game. Angel stood there, with her face in dismay. A single tear rolled down her cheek and hit the ground. She walked back over to Midorikawa and told him what happened. They had met each other around town before, and had become very close friends. He then asked her why she was so interested in Gouenji. Angel looked up at the green haired boy and took a deep breath.

~FLASHBACK~

The sun began to set as a pink-haired girl walked home. It was cold and windy outside. She looked down the road and sighed. It would take her a long time to walk home the usual way. There was no-one in the alleyway... and it wouldn't hurt to walk home quickly. The girl then turned into the alleyway and started to walk fast.

She was nearly there when suddenly she heard a noise behind her. The girl's heart stopped and she started to walk quicker. She never should have taken this path, it was too dangerous. A twig snapped behind her. She turned around and saw 4 tough looking boys. It was the gang from her class. They stood there growling at her, making her wish that she had taken the other route home.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here boys! Why are you here Angel? You know very well that this is our territory, and that anyone who comes here without our permission has to 'receive the punishment'." Said the tallest and most dangerous-looking boy.

"You see, I was only taking the quicker route home! I thought that maybe I'd get home in time to..."

"ENOUGH! We don't care why you went through here. But you still did and we don't care how much of a rush you were in. Now... what would be a suitable punishment for you?"

"Can't you see that she's in a rush and innocent? That's not very brave, picking on a small helpless girl like that." Said a voice from behind the gang.

They turned around, and the leader growled at him and asked if he wanted to start a fight. The girl couldn't see who it was that was defending her, but she suddenly felt very happy. Her saviour then jumped up in the air and kicked a football, hard, into the leader's face. The leader fell from the force of the kick and clutched his nose. The saviour smiled and asked if anybody else wanted to pick a fight with him. They all shook their heads and ran away, crying for their mothers. The girl smiled and walked towards the boy.

"Thank you so much for what you've done? What's your name?"

"My name is Gouenji, Gouenji Shuuya. Take care of yourself okay, Angel?"

The girl nodded her head, before the boy walked away. Angel then felt her heart beating much faster in her chest. Was this love?

That was the last time she every saw Gouenji at school. She then found out that he had transferred to Raimon Jr. High and was heartbroken.

~FLASHBACK~

"So that's why you like him so much? I can understand how much it hurt you when he left."

"Thanks for listening, Midorikawa-kun. I wish... I wish that Gouenji would recognise me, and maybe return my love for him."

39 minutes left until the meteor shower and comet. 39 minutes left until a great chance for your dreams to come true. 39 minutes left to make a wish.

Mangosparkles84: Thank you so much everyone, for patiently waiting for the next chapter! I hope that when I write the next chapter, there won't be such a big gap. Please remember to submit your OCs. The form is at the end of the first chapter. Once, again a big thank you for waiting. ^_^


End file.
